


God Queen Errant

by Ubiquitouch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ubiquitouch/pseuds/Ubiquitouch
Summary: Tyreen Calypso crash lands on Earth after Phasewalking while overdosed on eridium. She had always been superior to those around her by right of her Siren powers, but in a world where such things seem to be the norm, she now has to carve out her own place.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

“Game over, bitches!” Tyreen Calypso smashed the floating camera drone to the ground, smirking as she turned around, surveying the rubble she had buried the Vault Thieves under. Her muscles burned as the power she sapped from her brother Troy coursed through her, repairing the damage he had done in draining her moments before. 

The pain barely registered, though, as Tyreen savored the exhilaration of victory. The Great Vault had been opened, and Pandora cracked beneath her feet. She could almost taste the eridium in the air as the mantle around the Destroyer split, the ancient horror casting off the millennia of slumber forced upon it. Soon, she would absorb it and become a living god - for now, though, it’d probably best not to be on the planet’s surface.

The empowerment from the eridium Troy absorbed made it easier for her to slip into the translucent, semi-real form of her Phasewalk, preparing to make the jump back up to her private ship in orbit around Pandora. A sudden wave of nausea swept over her as she did so, the world around her lighting up into a cacophony of light and color. Then the sensation of movement - Phasewalk always felt like she was moving, but in a controlled, direct manner, like driving a car. This felt more like free falling, rapidly careening through the sky with no means to steady herself, nothing to orient herself to.

As quickly as it had started, Tyreen found herself snapping back into physicality. The roar of rushing wind filled her ears as she hit atmosphere, the exit from her Phasewalk punctuated with a small explosion of flame. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Her words were torn away as she began tumbling through the air, arcing towards water miles below. 

What the fuck was happening? She shouldn’t have exited anywhere near an atmosphere, yet here she was, spinning rapidly as she plummeted through the sky. She frantically attempted to stabilize, but any flames she summoned were ripped away by the wind. How did Lilith pull off those landings? There had to be some trick to it!

If there was, she didn’t have time to figure it out - the water below was rapidly approaching, and she had at most maybe 2 minutes before impact. A plan, she needed a plan....

Taking a moment to calm herself, Tyreen stopped frantically conjuring fire. Right now, her flames were her only tool - Phasewalk was a no-go, it was too soon after emerging from the last attempt to try again. But how could she use fire to stop herself from splattering against the surface of the ocean?

She could maybe try to summon enough to evaporate the water as she hit, creating a cushioning cloud of steam? She had no idea whether it would actually work, or if the steam would be dense enough to actually slow her fall at all, but she didn’t have time to debate. 

A calming breath, and she once again began conjuring flames. Like before, they were ripped away instantly.  _ ‘Fuck, I need more.’ _

Whatever mishap had happened with her Phasewalk, it sapped her energy - even as she forced her flames to grow, she could feel herself become exhausted. It was working, though - she was outputting flames faster than they disappeared, a small shield of fire building up around her body. She needed more, though! 

Pushing herself, she felt her vision begin to swim and her eyelids grow heavier, even as her protective barrier grew larger and larger. It was impossible to see past the fire now, leaving her with no way of judging when she would hit. Curling into a ball, Tyreen pulled her fire closer to herself, knowing there was nothing left to do but keep pumping out more fire and wait for impact.

It was agonizing, not knowing. She almost found herself impatient, wishing it would just happen alrea-

**_WHAM!_ **

The relative peace of Tyreen’s fiery cocoon was ripped away, the flames disappearing in an instant as a wave of steam enveloped her. She screamed as blistering pain swept across her skin, every inch of her burning from contact with the superheated vapor as it rushed up past her.

Her eyes screwed shut, Tyreen only had a moment to realize that she had slowed significantly, the steam pushing upward against her, before hitting water, and her world went dark. 

  
**XXXXX**

“Captain! The impact hit 2 kilometers to the south!” Sirius, crew member of the Oki Mariner and sidekick to Pro Hero Selkie, glanced back at her boss. They had been tracking the meteor across the sky after it had suddenly appeared, preparing to jump into action when it landed. Whether it was a villain or simply a civilian goofing off with their quirk where they thought they wouldn’t be caught, it was worth looking into.

“Alright then! Mick, set a course!” Selkie stood, arms crossed, as his crew set about getting the boat moving. Following their agency’s standard method of operation for rescue, the Oki Mariner would approach the site and drop anchor while Selkie himself went and scouted things out. If he needed backup he would call for it, but otherwise they would simply keep lookout.

The boat sliced through choppy water as it sped towards the epicenter of the impact. Whatever had hit had displaced a lot of water, causing turbulent waves to emanate out, but they seemed to already be calming down. As the boat pulled closer, the real issue revealed itself - a massive cloud of steam hung above the water, preventing visual inspection of the surface. 

Luckily, Selkie was well-equipped for underwater searches. He didn’t waste a moment vaulting over the handrail and gracefully slipped under the water. Clicking his mouth, the presence of another person became immediately obvious. While exact measurement was impossible with his echolocation, they seemed to be on the small side. They seemed to be fully unconscious, their ragdoll body being tossed about by the invisible currents.

Selkie plunged down towards them, gaining visual as he approached - it was a young woman, tan skin with white hair. Grabbing hold of her arm, he pulled her against him before swimming up, building up speed.

Breaching, he yelled out to his crew. “Scan for any other civilians!”

The force of his jump carried him up onto the deck, his arms cradling the white-haired girl. She seemed to be covered in first degree burns, which was no surprise considering where she had just been. Laying her down on her back, he tilted her head back and checked for breathing. Nothing. “Ren, over here!”

Selkie’s subordinate quickly ran over, already knowing why he was singled out. Rolling up his sleeves, he placed a single flat palm on her chest and pressed down, hard. His Quirk, Resuscitation, allowed him to provide instant CPR - perfect for maritime rescue missions.

After a beat, he let up the pressure, and the girl shot up, hacking up a lungful of seawater as she did. 

  
**XXXXX**

Tyreen’s return to consciousness was sudden. In rapid succession, each of her senses returned to her - first was touch, as every part of her body screamed in unison, the whole of her body feeling burned and bruised. Then scent, the smell of an ocean breeze washing over her, and by the time her hearing and sight had returned, she was sitting up, vomited up saltwater splashing onto her legs.

By far the most pressing sensation, though, was her hunger. It was a familiar ache, not physical, but an almost spiritual hunger that told her she had expended all her energy. 

“名前を教えてくれる?”

Tyreen started as she realized she was currently being held up by a man. Blearily turning to face him, her eyes went wide as she saw she was instead being supported by a huge seal-person. Panicking, she tried to pull away from him, only to be held fast.

“どこにいるか知ってる?”

Okay, that seal just spoke to her. She had no clue what it had said, but they were definitely words. She opened her mouth to respond, to ask if he spoke English, but doubled over in pain before she could, nausea sweeping over her. She needed to feed,  _ now _ . She eyed the seal-man, who was continuing to talk at her, and grimaced - not the most appetizing meal, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Reaching a shaky hand up, she smiled slightly as he took it in his own.  _ ‘Moron.’ _

A second of concentration and she felt her Phaseleech begin to take hold. A thin red stream swirled around their hands, growing in size and snaking its way down her arm, entering her chest. The seal’s eyes widened and he tried to pull away, but it was too late - Tyreen’s Phaseleech was fast-acting, and had already drained more than enough to render him paralyzed.

A moment later and his hand began to crystallize, indicating that all his life force had been totally drained and he was beginning the transformation into a husk. Her energy renewed, Tyreen began standing up, pulling her hand out of his and smirking down at him. “Thanks for the mea-”

A hard blow to her ribs sent Tyreen sprawling back to the ground. She sucked air in through her teeth, clutching her side, while her other hand instinctively went for her gun, only to find that Queen’s Call wasn’t in its holster.  _ ‘Shit, must have fallen out at some point.’ _

“シリウス! 船長に何かしたんだ!”

Shit, there were others. Oh well, she  _ was  _ still feeling hungry - nothing but Vault Monsters ever really satisfied her hunger, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have another snack or two.

Stumbling back to her feet, Tyreen turned to face her assailant. A tall, muscular man with short-cropped dark hair, dressed in what looked like a sailor outfit. He had his fists up, obviously ready to scrap. Tyreen raised her own fists, sparing a moment to notice that she felt somehow lighter. “Cute.”

Scrambling forward, she once again entered Phasewalk, none of the previous weirdness preventing her from circling around to behind the dumbfounded man. He was visibly confused at his opponent disappearing, fists lowering slightly. Raising her hand to strike, Tyreen reappeared in an explosion of flame, landing a blow on his neck even as he was blasted off his feet, a sickening crack indicating she had broken something.

Tyreen paused, looking down at her fists. She had always been fairly strong, but not enough to break bones with a single hit. What was happening to her?

Tyreen watched the man for a moment, the back of his uniform in burning tatters, before determining he was no longer a threat. Hearing a girl screaming, Tyreen glanced over her shoulder to see a young woman, backed up by two more men. The girl - sporting blue hair and the same uniform as the men, but with fish fins attached to her ears - charged, closing the distance between them surprisingly fast and landing a blow that sent Tyreen stumbling back. She continued rushing forward, only to freeze as Tyreen wheeled around and gestured, Phaseleech stopping the girl in her tracks. 

Reaching up and massaging her jaw with her free hand, Tyreen decided she may as well  _ try  _ to get some answers from her. “Who are you? Where am I?”

The girl babbled incoherently, the two men behind her both gritting their teeth in anger. Tyreen sighed, and drained the last bit of power from the girl, turning her into another husk. Walking forward, she struck the remains of the girl, causing the eridium statue to crumble to the ground.

“Well then boys, are you gonna answer the questions?” She grinned menacingly at them, ready and waiting for any sort of reaction. 

The two men, one burly and bald, the other bearded and blond, glanced at each other. Sweat rolled down their faces, as they wordlessly communicated a basic plan. The larger one’s fingers twitched slightly in anticipation as the other did his best to steady his breathing. Then, without warning, the two sprang into action: the bald man rushed towards Tyreen while the other turned on his heel and made a break for the wheelhouse. 

The man twice Tyreen's size bore down on her, his large hands clawed and his body low. She sighed in disappointment. No answers, but at least she'd be able to have some fun. Her attacker leapt forward to tackle her, but to his shock fell through Tyreen as if she were only a projection. He hit the ground hard, dazed by the impact.

Tyreen bolted forward as she exited Phasewalk. In seconds she was on the smaller man, grabbing him by the wrist and holding him in place. Ethereal orange flames washed over him as she began to drink him dry. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Instead, a slight gasp escaped his throat just before she let him go. He froze in place as his body crystallized, her fourth victim drained.

Turning to the last man as he started to get to his feet, Tyreen smiled, an unsettling baring of teeth somewhere between playful and malicious. She rushed him, hand on the back of his neck before he had even fully righted himself.

“Sorry dude, a girl’s gotta eat,” Tyreen gorged on his soul and in just a few seconds the large man was nothing more than a hunched-over husk.

Tyreen looked around, taking stock of the scene. She was on a boat with water in every direction as far as the eye could see. Except, wait, what was that? In the distant west, a dark mound caught her eye: a coastline. Well, it was better than being stranded. She stretched high and rubbed her belly,  _ ‘I think I've had enough to get at least to the shore.’ _

  
Just before she executed another Phasewalk, Tyreen glanced back at the empty carcasses strewn about the boat's deck and shrugged, “Should have answered my questions.”   



	2. Chapter 1

Tyreen ripped open the packaging of her rice crackers, hungrily chowing down even as she opened the door to her room, having just completed a run to the bathroom and vending machine. Inside was a depressing sight - a single cubicle-sized room, with no room for anything than the chair and computer inside. 

Tyreen sank into the chair. She had taken up residence in this ‘internet’ cafe for the better part of the last month, the cheap price being all she could sustain out of the wallets of her drained victims. She stared blankly at the screen as it booted up, contemplating her recent research.

She was on some planet called Earth, populated by a fractured collection of governments rather than any form of global corporate control. Luckily it seemed at least a few of them spoke English - there was even an England! - so she was able to read via translation software. She was currently in a city named Musutafu, in a country called Japan. It was unlike anything she had ever heard of before - and indeed, it seemed like no one had heard of any of the planets she did know of. Eden, Pandora, Promethea, Gehanna, even corporations like Atlas and Hyperion, they all just resulted in articles about mythology. 

She had long since concluded she was in some sort of alternate dimension - Siren powers often dealt with the extradimensional, it was possible that her Phasewalk, powered by so much eridium, had simply fully crossed the divide between. 

Speaking of powers - this strange world was filled with them, apparently called Quirks. Her first encounter had been shortly after reaching shore, when she was refilling on a random passerby in an alley - a huge hulking man with four arms and a metal jaw had passed by, noticing her. He had shouted something in their strange language - Japanese - and before she could react he was on her. A single blow had thrown her against the alley wall, and she only just managed to Phasewalk before another pulverized the wall behind her.

She had attempted to hit from behind as she exited Phasewalk, only to have the punch blocked - he had reacted to an invisible attack from behind like he had been brawling all his life. Catching her by the wrist, he swung Tyreen around like she weighed nothing, flipping her ass over ears and slamming her onto the ground. He kept her held there, apparently satisfied that he held her still. He was speaking onto a device that seemed to function similarly to an Echo when she once again Phasewalked out of his grip and ran out of the alley, exiting in another nearby.

From that point, she had been more careful when taking her meals, making sure to only go out at night and preying on the drunk men in suits that seemed all too common. One more than one occasion they had attempted to defend themselves with what seemed like minor powers, like the guy that had somehow produced a handful of sand and thrown it in her eyes. 

While she was initially delighted at the possibility of accruing more powers, they didn’t last - she had tested out the sand powers and was able to produce a small amount, but on her hunt the next day, she had been totally unable to produce any. It seemed as though the powers only lasted as long as the energy drained from the victim. 

Her daily hunts had forced her on the move, when police had come sniffing around the alley she had been sleeping in, and news articles started springing up, covering the serial killer in Tokyo. 

While she wasn’t sure the exact date she landed, she had spent roughly a month traveling through the city on foot - at some point crossing over into Musutafu - avoiding police and changing her route more than once to avoid hero patrols. She had had numerous close scrapes with these ‘heroes’, each time ending up bruised and bloody and narrowly escaping. It seemed they were a cut above the rest, with Quirks that had real power.

It wasn’t long before photos of her had started cropping up in the news - low-quality shots, usually from grainy security cameras, they had nevertheless prompted her to ditch her distinctive fur coat and haphazardly cut off her white hair, leaving her with short-cropped hair in her natural brown color. A stolen long-sleeved shirt covered the tattoos she was so proud of.

It was a miserable existence, and more than once Tyreen had forced back tears - she was a Siren, damn it, conceived in a Vault by the first Vault Hunter! Everything she saw belonged to her, she was better than this eked out survival! And yet, here she was, staying in a glorified cubicle, paid for by money she had murdered for.

She was slowly becoming familiar with the language, and was able to hold basic, if broken, conversions, helped by the fact that a reasonable amount seemed to be able to speak some English. Still, though, she had no plan, no hope for how to get home - the only way she could think of was either finding eirium, of which she had not found a single mention of, or by draining enough people at once to once again supercharge her Phasewalk. It was an almost impossible goal, though - it took dozens of human lives to equal even an ounce of eridium, and it had taken a planetary-level donation drive from her followers to provide enough to get her here.

So… what then? No way to get home, with police and heroes on her trail, Tyreen was well and truly directionless. Cracking open a soda - provided complimentarily by the cafe! - she scrolled idly through the latest news reports, searching for any mention of herself. Nothing. She sighed in relief. She had gotten better about hiding the remnants of her meals, so now people were just being reported missing, rather than dead. Still, though, it wasn’t sustainable. Sooner or later, she would need to move again.

Tyreen found her mind wandering to her late brother, his memory bringing a foul taint to her mood. She slammed the can down next to her keyboard, bits of carbonated liquid splashing out and hitting the desk. That damned leech! Who did he think he was, dying when she needed him! Ungrateful, it was - she had built them up from two scared kids, hoping to hit it big on Pandora, into the Twin Gods of the largest bandit clan the six galaxies had ever seen! And she had done it all while being gracious enough to let the little parasite ride her coattails.   
She sighed - he didn’t deserve her anger, or the death he had gotten. As much as she was loath to admit it, he had always been the brains of their operation - planning the moves, writing her speeches, Troy always knew exactly what to do. She was just the face.

Her train of thought was interrupted as her stomach growled - while feeding through Phaseleech would be able to keep her alive, it did nothing to alleviate the ache of an empty stomach. She glanced down at her crackers, snarling at the empty bag. Crunching it up, she shoved it into a pocket and grabbed her coat from the shelf above her computer. 

A midday run to the convenience store was risky, but she needed some real food, not just vending machine junk. Counting the last of her money - 1500 yen and some change - she sighed. It would be enough to grab something, at least, but her next victim would need to have a fat wallet.

Hmm… should she go and find a victim right now? It would save her the trip tonight, and she might be able to pick up something nicer, maybe at an actual restaurant. No, it would just be an unnecessary risk. Then again, getting both errands done in one trip would actually lessen the risk, wouldn’t it?

Tyreen hurried out of the internet cafe, pulling the hoodie of her coat up. Normally she would take a short trip through the more run-down part of town and find a homeless person or stray tagger, but today she was after money. That meant a stroll through a shopping district, find a nice easy target, and Phasewalk them into an alley to drain. 

A quick 15-minute walk towards the nearby mall took Tyreen past the Takoba Municipal Beach. She turned her head to examine the veritable mountain of trash as she passed, feeling almost nostalgic for Pandora - Troy and she had built up the beginnings of their following near the Trash Coast. The scent was something she would never be able to forget.

Damn it, stop reminiscing! The past was over and done with, she needed to focus on the here and now. She kept her head on a swivel, looking for anyone that might be an easy target. There - a lone woman walking with what looked to be a bag from an expensive clothing store.

Tyreen crossed the street, arranging herself several seconds behind the woman, matching her pace. There was a small crowd coming up walking in the opposite direction, but after that sidewalk was empty, just in time to let Tyreen close the gap and drag the woman down the upcoming alley.

As the crowd moved passed, Tyreen picked up her pace, quickly coming up on the woman. A few more steps and she would be within arm’s reach, letting Tyreen just reach out and drag her off by the collar. 

Lifting her arm and reaching out towards the woman, Tyreen’s eyes flicked to the side, a rush of motion catching her attention. A familiar hulking figure bore down on her, a punch just barely missing as Tyreen dodged backward, avoiding the strike of the same four-armed hero she had run into before.

“You,” she growled, mind racing. She was miles away from where they had first run into each other, and her research had told her heroes would mostly stick to one area they patrolled.

The man wheeled around on her, not letting her have a moment to collect herself before rushing with a flurry of blows, keeping Tyreen on the back foot as she rapidly backpedaled, just barely keeping out of reach of the man.

“I’ve been tracking you for quite some time, villain!” The man roared, his voice gravelly and intense, “You’ll pay for the lives you’ve taken!”

Tyreen’s quarry, by now having turned around and stumbled back, mouth agape, gasped. “Fourth Kind?!” 

Shit, this was bad, real bad. If there was a hero actually tracking her, Tyreen hadn’t been as stealthy as she thought. Not to mention there were likely police not far behind. She needed to get out, now. Turning on a dime, Tyreen broke into a sprint away from the Hero - Fourth Kind, the woman had called him - before Phasewalking, hoping her invisibility would be enough to get away from the man a second time. 

Turning a corner, she sprinted down the sidewalk, Phasewalk ending with an explosion of flames, blasting a pedestrian who had the bad luck to be next to her off into the road. She didn’t so much as slow, knowing Fourth Kind was probably on her heels.

She continued running for a good minute, taking sharp turns down side streets and doubling back a few times, startling several civilians as she attempted to escape the Pro Hero.

Slowing down before stopping after turning a corner onto a deserted side street, Tyreen hunched over to rest her hands on her knees, catching her breath next to a fenced-off alley. 

Only to be hurled bodily across the street as Fourth Kind burst through the chain link fence, catching her with a clothesline with his lower arm. 

‘Fuck! How did he catch up so fast?’ Tyreen grit her teeth as she stopped herself from tumbling, scrambling to her feet and facing him.

“Can you not just fuck off?!” She shouted at him, eyes darting around even as she did, searching desperately for an escape route. There was the alley he had come from, but other than that it was just straight down the street or turning the corner back onto the busier road.  
“Nowhere to run now, villain. Just give it up already.” Fourth Kind was set in a low stance, ready to lunge towards Tyreen at the sign of any movement. He fingered a pair of handcuffs hanging from his belt. Tyreen had read about them a few times - they were Quirk-nullifying handcuffs, meant to help detain criminals with powerful Quirks. She had no idea if they would actually affect her Siren powers, but had no desire to find out.

Sweat rolled down her face as her mind raced. While there might not be a way to escape, could she kill him? He was obviously her superior in hand to hand combat, but as far as she could tell, he was just strong and fast. All she needed to do was land a hand on him to start Phaseleeching, and it was over. It honestly shouldn’t be that hard, given that she could also teleport and become invisible and intangible.

She lunged forward, Fourth Kind mimicking her motions. A thought and she was in Phasewalk, passing through him as he barrelled through the flames she had left behind. An immediate exit and Tyreen was twisting in the air, reaching to clap a hand on his back.

A sudden pain on her face and she aborted her attack, stumbling to the side and clutched at her cheek, feeling blood leaking down from where a piece of cement shrapnel had torn a neat furrow. As the flames faded, she saw Fourth Kind barreling down on her, handcuffs in one hand as the other three reached out for her. He had predicted her strategy and struck the ground beneath him, launching a cone of shrapnel right where she had appeared.

Before she could react he was on her, hands grabbing each of her wrists and a third on her neck.

“It’s over.”

He dragged Tyreen to the curb, shoving her down to sit as he reached into the pocket of his suit, withdrawing a cellphone. A few terse words were exchanged, his eyes never leaving Tyreen, and he hung up.

Tyreen was sat with her head hung down, looking for all the world like a defeated criminal. In actuality, she was waiting for her Phasewalk to be usable again, hoping the cuffs wouldn’t prevent her from phasing out of them.

Fourth Kind bent down, looming over her, and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. “It’s straight to Tartarus with you, little girl. All I need is a name to file this under - you’ve already made it hard enough on me, why not do me a favor and just tell me?”

Tyreen spit on him. 

Fourth Kind growled, wiping his face. “Typical lowlife.”

Tyreen snickered and looked back down at the ground, counting down seconds until she would be able to Phasewalk, only to hear Fourth Kind make a strange gurgling sound. She glanced up at him, just in time to notice the veins in his neck and face bulge and contort, before exploding out in a shower of gore, showering Tyreen.

Wiping the blood out of her face, Tyreen stared, mouth agape, at the scene before her. Where Fourth Kind had previously stood was nothing more than a splatter, a fine mist of blood still settling down to the ground.

In his place, a smaller man with short black hair, a plague mask, and a green coat with purple trim stepped forward. “Hello. I’ve been looking for you.”


End file.
